


Das Haus am See

by wortgemalt



Series: Der Sommer nach dem Krieg [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortgemalt/pseuds/wortgemalt
Summary: Ron hat sich ein Cottage an einem See gemietet.Er braucht Abstand, am meisten von sich selbst.Wie lernt man wieder zu lieben, wenn die Angst zu groß erscheint, wieder zu verlieren?
Series: Der Sommer nach dem Krieg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669555
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Das Haus am See

Zeit war Ronald schon immer seltsam vorgekommen. Wenn sie schnell vergehen sollte, zum Beispiel wenn es um Zaubertrankunterricht ging, dann schien sie sich zu ziehen wie das Bunte Blasenkaugummi, dass seine Brüder Fred und George vor wenigen Wochen noch erfunden hatten. Wenn die Zeit jedoch langsam vergehen sollte, weil er den Moment genießen, ihn nicht loslassen wollte, dann rasten die Sekunden von dannen, so schnell wie seine Schwester Ginny mit ihrem Besen über das Quidditchfeld sausen konnte.   
Doch wenn man alleine war, verging die Zeit noch einmal ganz anders, noch seltsamer.   
Die Wochen nach dem 2. Mai schienen sich in Luft aufzulösen und ehe man es begreifen konnte, brach die letzte Juliwoche an.   
Ronald Weasley saß auf einer einfachen Holzbank auf der Terrasse des kleines Cottages, dass er seit gerade einmal einem Monat bewohnte. Es lag an der Spitze eines Hügels, inmitten einer Lichtung, mit Blick durch die Baumkronen zu dem großen See, der ruhig am Fuße der Erhöhung dalag.   
Die Bäume wippten leicht im seichten Wind und die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich gerade stark genug, dass Ron die Bewegung des dunklen Wassers noch hier oben sehen konnte. Es war gar nicht soweit hinab zum Wasser.   
Die Blätter raschelten stetig, fast klangen sie wie das Meer.   
Ron atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an den Klang des großen Wassers, von den Tagen bei seinem Bruder Bill, seiner Schwägerin Fleur. Die warme Luft, durchzogen von Salz und Sand. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.   
Ein weiterer Atemzug, ruhig und lang. Die Sekunden verstrichen.  
Mit einem leisen ächzen erhob sich der hochgewachsene junge Mann von der knarzenden Holzbank. Für einen Moment verharrte sein Blick auf dem Wasser, ehe er sich umdrehte und im Inneren der Hütte verschwand. Einige Minuten später kam er wieder heraus - zufrieden lächelnd balancierte er ein Tablett auf den Händen. Eine dampfende Kanne, eine große Tasse mit einer Stoßkante darin und einem Teller voller unförmiger Kekse - alle von unterschiedlicher Farbe - fanden sich darauf. Er stellte das Tablett auf den leeren Platz der Bank und goss sich vorsichtig den schwarzen Kaffe in die angeknackste Tasse. Als er sie hob, drohte die Tasse überzuschwappen, doch seine langen Finger hielten das Porzellan fest zwischen sich. Er lehnte sich zurück, die Tasse wärmend in seinen Händen haltend, und inhalierte den bitteren Duft.   
Es erinnerte ihn an die vielen Morgene in der großen Halle, die er mit seinen besten Freunden, seiner Schwester und seinen Brüdern verbracht hatte. Sein Blick galt wieder dem See, und ohne von ihm abzulassen glitt sein Griff zu den Keksen. Stumm und in Gedanken versunken knabberte Ron an einem großen, fast schwarzem Gebäckstück. Die Tasse in seiner anderen Hand blieb weiterhin unberührt. Er spürte ihre Wärme, wie sie langsam durch seine Finger weiter seinen Arm hinauf kletterte. Seine Brust erreichte.  
Vögel flatterten aufgeregt von Ast zu Ast, von Baum zu Baum. Sie zwitscherten und sangen und ihre Stimmen hallten unüberhörbar in dem halbschattigen Wald wider. Sie vermischten sich mit dem Blätterrauschen.   
Nun nahm Ron doch einen Schluck des bitteren Getränks. Wärme erfüllte ihn von Innen.   
Ruhig saß er da, auf der Bank, und die Stille die doch keine Stille war, umgab ihn, hüllte ihn ein, beruhigte ihn.   
Langsam streckte er seine Beine aus, schlug die Füße übereinander und sank etwas auf der Bank hinab. Sein Blick glitt von den Bäumen zu der Tasse in seinen Händen, zu dem Holzblock neben der Terrasse und der alten Axt darin, weiter dem Weg folgend zum Ufer des Sees.   
Er erblickte ein paar Rehe, die ruhig zwischen einigen Weiden standen und friedvoll grasten. Als hätte eines der Rehe seinen Blick gespürt, hob es den Kopf und sah sich aufmerksam um. Ron lächelte.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er die große Tasse geleert und stellte sie zurück auf das Tablett. Als sein Blick auf den Umschlag fiel, der ebenfalls dort lag, wurde ihm mulmig. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach dem Pergament und vorsichtig, als könnte das Papier durch seine Berührung zerfallen, hob er ihn hoch. In filigranen Strichen mit dunkler Tinte stand sein Name dort. Er kannte diese Handschrift wie seine eigene.   
Wie oft hatte Hermine ihm erlaubt, ihre Aufsätze abzuschreiben. Wie oft, hatte er ihre Notizen übertragen und ihr dabei zugesehen, wie sie flink aber präzise ganze Rollen von Pergament mit Worten füllte.   
Er würde diese Handschrift überall, zu jeder Zeit wieder erkennen. Neu war die Nervosität, der Schmerz in der Magengrube, das rasende Herz während er die feinen Federstriche betrachtete.   
_Ein Name._ Dort stand nur sein verdammter Name und der Anblick alleine genügte, um sein Herz und seinen Kopf zum durchdrehen zu bringen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viel auf einmal fühlen? _›Du hast ja auch die emotionale Reichweite eines Löffels!‹_ hatte Hermine einmal zu ihm gesagt.   
Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht. Vielleicht war dass der Grund, warum er nun nicht in der Lage war, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er darin vorfinden würde. Nicht an Worten, sondern an Gefühlen.   
Wie lange hatte er auf das Pergament in seinen Händen gestarrt? Waren es Minuten gewesen oder doch Stunden vergangen? Es kam Ronald vor, als würde er hier bereits ein ganzes Leben sitzen. Als er dann den Mut gefasst hatte und den Umschlag versuchte zu öffnen, zitterten seine Finger so sehr, dass er sich an dem Papier schnitt. Ein süßer, ein bekannter Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Finger aus. Während er das dünne Stück Papier aus dem Inneren des Umschlags pfriemelte, hinterließ er ein paar Tropfen Blut auf dem durchscheinenden Brief.  
Nur ein paar wenige Worte waren dort zu lesen.   
Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, während sein Blick über die beiden Zeilen huschte.   
_Wo steckst du?_  
_Wir vermissen dich!_  
_\- H._  
_Mit_ einem leisen Seufzen legte er den Brief beiseite, füllte seine Tasse und ließ seinen Blick zurück auf die Bäume und den See fallen.   
»Wir vermissen dich«, wiederholte er leise und mit einem großen Schluck leerte er die zweite Tasse mit dem heißen Kaffee. Doch dieses Mal konnte er die Wärme nicht spüren, die sich in ihm ausbreiten sollte. Nur die eisigen Nadelstiche, dich sich von seinem Herzen ausbreiteten. »Warum kannst du nicht einfach sagen: ›Ich vermisse dich.‹ Warum?«   
Ronald wollte die Tasse zurück auf das Tablett stellen, doch er sah nicht hin und erwischte nur die Kannte. Klirrend kam das Porzellan auf dem Steinboden auf. Dieses Mal zersprang es ganz. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als das Klirren durch die Luft schallte und nur langsam, mit leerem Blick, senkte er den Kopf zu den Scherben.   
»Du bist doch sonst immer so gut mit Worten…«, murmelte er, ehe er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Die langen Strähnen seines roten Haares fielen ihm dabei über die blassen Finger, über die sich einige blassrosa Striche zogen, die seine Hände und Unterarme hinaufkletterten, ehe sie unter dem Stoff seines roten Hemdes verschwanden.   
Vieles war in die Brüche gegangen, auch einiges von dem, was gerade erst zusammen gefunden hatte. Zeit sollte alle Wunden heilen, aber Ron spürte nichts davon. Er konnte nur die Kälte spüren, die sich langsam in seinem Herzen ausbreitete. Den Schmerz, die Angst. Sie hatten alles gewonnen und gleichzeitig so viel verloren.  
Der Wind frischte auf. Ron spürte ihn auf seiner Haut, die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf und das Raschen der Blätter wurde lauter.   
Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend lehnte er sich wieder zurück, öffnete die Augen und starrte auf das dunkle Wasser des Sees. So ruhig lag er da, obwohl kleine Wellen über seine Oberfläche tanzten. Ihn konnte so schnell nichts aufwühlen.  
Ron ließ die Arme sinken und erhob sich ein zweites Mal an diesem lauen Morgen. Es war Zeit, ein kleines Bad unten im See zu nehmen.


End file.
